


Puddles and Perverts

by ajwolf



Series: Synthetic Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Child Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Human Viktor/Robot Yuuri, M/M, Robot Yuuri Katsuki, Robot/Human Relationships, Victor is Yuri's Dad, Viktor with a K, Yuri is six years old, Yuri thinks everyone are perverts, nanny yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is six-years old, loves his cat Potya, his nanny Yuuri, his dog Makkachin, and his Papa Viktor – in that order. Papa used to rank higher, but Yuuri is the best nanny ever and Papa is a pervert.Yuuri is a Synthetic, which is basically a fancy robot, so he can do all sorts of cool things. He’s the perfect nanny and Yuri loves him; he just wishes Papa wouldn’t keep trying to steal him.





	Puddles and Perverts

Yuri squealed with delight as he jumped, feet first, into a particularly large puddle, making a splash that flung the muddy fluid back up all over his rain slicker. His bright yellow rain boots barely paused, galloping over to the next puddle and bounding in, creating wave after wave of chilly delight.

He’d hated the rain before. His old nannies had always made him stay inside, either unwilling to stand in the rain and watch him as he played; or uninterested in cleaning him up after he came in, covered in water and mud.

But his new nanny was different. Yuuri was the best, as evidenced by the way he simply stood watching, laughing in an amused way as Yuri jumped in the puddles and made mud pies in the garden. Yuuri never minded if Yuri made a mess, never cared how many times a day Yuri needed to have his socks changed because he hated wearing shoes but loved playing outdoors. Yuuri even loved skating and loved watching Papa skate just as much as he did.

They’d gone to one of Papa’s competitions just a week ago and Yuuri had gasped at all the right times, and listened to Yuri explain all about the competition, even if he already knew all about it.

And Papa liked Yuuri too. Papa had been sad a lot before he had brought Yuuri home from Uncle Chris’ laboratory. At first it had been a little weird, getting used to having his nanny have the same name as him, but he didn’t mind it now. If having Yuuri there made him and Papa both happy, he could share.

“Yuri! It’s time to go inside!”

“Do I have too?”

Yuuri chuckled and nodded in a good-natured way. “Your core body temperature has started to fall — despite your best efforts. Why don’t we go inside and have a bubble bath?”

Sometimes Yuuri did weird things, like comment on Yuri’s body temperature or notice when he was hiding his broccoli in his napkin even when he was half a room away with his back turned. It was weird at first, but now it seemed pretty cool; like superpowers.

“Fine, but I want the candy bubbles!”

Yuuri smiled and took his hand, leading them both inside the mud room, which was living up to its name today. Yuuri would have a lot of cleaning to do later, not that he minded. Yuri knew because Yuuri had a way of making everything fun. Sometimes he made Yuri help him clean and they’d sing songs together or tell stories, which made the chores seem much faster.

Yup, Yuuri was the best.

Once Yuuri had both of their shoes off, he helped Yuri strip out of his wet clothes, tossing the lot into the washer. Yuuri’s own pants were chucked in after them, but his shirt and boxers had remained dry since he had left his raincoat closed. Yuri had meant too, but he’d gotten hot running around. Yuuri was lucky; he could regulate his body temperature so he didn’t ever get hot, though apparently he could get cold. Yuri had overheard Yuuri telling Papa that the last people he lived with hadn’t bought him any coats and he’d get very cold in the winter.

“Will you take a bath with me?” Yuri asked, curiously. He’d taken baths with Papa before when he was too little to do it himself. He was bigger now and Papa wouldn’t do that anymore, at least, not without a swimsuit. Maybe Papa had always had a swimsuit on and Yuri just didn’t remember.

“Uh. I would Yuri, but I don’t have a swimsuit.”

Yuri frowned. “But I thought you only wore a swimsuit to cover your private parts? That’s what Papa told me. You’re a robot, you don’t have private parts. They said so on TV. Only certain ones for adults have those.”

Yuuri blushed. “Ah well, I’m a new model, so I do have them.”

Yuri glared. Why did Yuuri need privates if he was a Nannybot?! “Uncle Chris is a pervert.” He muttered, making Yuuri snort as he finished running the bath water and swirling in Yuri’s favorite chocolate and honey bubble bar.

“He is, a bit; but he means well.”

“But why would he give a nanny them?”

Yuuri helped him out of his underpants before lifting him into the tub. The bubbles were up to his ears already and the water was so warm he shivered. He hadn’t noticed how cold he was. “Well, the idea is that it makes me more real. That way I don’t just have to be a Nannybot, but I can be a um...friend, to your Papa, if he wanted.”

Yuri scowled again. “Papa is a pervert.”

Yuuri toppled back on his butt he was laughing so hard. “I’ll tell him you said that, I’m sure he’ll find it amusing.”

Yuri didn’t really care what his Papa thought about it. Truthfully, he knew Papa was using Yuuri for more than just a nanny. He’d woken up in the middle of the night a few weeks ago and seen them kissing! In bed! He’d be mad at Papa for stealing his Yuuri if it wasn’t for the fact that Yuuri looked happier too.

“Do you like my Papa?” He asked, making Yuuri look up in surprise, a bright blush on his cheeks.

“Um, I mean. Yes? Your Papa’s very nice.”

“No, I mean like-like! Papa said you can’t kiss someone unless you both like each other, so you have to like him back or else I’ll yell at Papa.”

Yuuri fidgeted a bit before slowly nodding. “Yes, I like your Papa. Not all Synthetics like me can, but I’m special. I have thoughts and emotions just like you. Chris made me this way so I could form my own feelings. He said it’s good because then I can better be part of your family.

“I don’t simply spend time with you just because I have to; I want to spend time with you, Yuri. I like being your nanny, and that makes this more fun for both of us. Plus, I’d do anything to protect you. That’s part of my programming too, but it’s something I want to do, which makes it even more important, if that makes sense?”

“Not really, but that’s ok.” He paused and played with his bath toys for a few minutes as he thought over Yuuri’s words. “If you like Papa, does that mean you’ll get married someday?”

Yuuri blushed furiously, spluttering in surprise as he shook his head hard. “No!”

“Why not?”

Yuuri peaked up, cheeks still flushed. “Well, actually, Synthetics can’t get married. We’re not considered human. We can’t be a legal guardian either, but you shouldn’t worry about that. Your Papa already filed paperwork so that no matter what, I’ll always be with you.”

“You will?” Yuri asked, a small hope growing in his heart. He didn’t really understand what Yuuri was saying, but if Yuuri would always be with him, that meant he and Papa would be together forever too, because Yuri and Papa were best pals.

“I will. No matter what, I’ll always keep you safe and take care of you.”

“I love you, Yuuri,” Yuri said as he stood in the tub and hugged is nanny. He could feel Yuuri pause for a moment before hugging him gently back. Yuuri was always so careful, but Yuri could still feel that he was loved back.

“Can I get out now? I’m getting pruney.”

“Oh! Alright then.” Yuuri grabbed one of the brightly colored towels from under the sink and picked Yuri up, wrapping him in the soft, warm fabric. Yuri was pretty sure Yuuri had used his arms to heat the cloth quickly because it felt like it was fresh out of the dryer, even though it had been here the whole time.

“Can I ask you something?” Yuri asked.

“Of course.”

“Do you have a family?”

Yuuri blinked in surprise. “Well, you and your Papa are my family.”

“Not I mean like a Mama or a Papa of your own? I know she’s never here, but I have a Mama. But you’re a robot so how does it work?”

Yuuri looked a bit sad. “I don’t have a Mama or a Papa. I do have memories though. I don’t know why Chris gave them to me, but I remember having a Mama, a Papa, and a big sister; I even had a puppy. We all lived together in Japan...but they’re not real.”

“Why not?”

“Because they’re made up.”

“So? That doesn’t make them any less real to you, does it?”

Yuuri stared at him for a moment; he’d just finished tugging Yuuri’s favorite tiger sweater over his head as he considered the question. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Good, then it’s settled.”

“What is?”

Yuri spun his head towards the door where the voice had come from, smile splitting across his face. “Papa!” He ran to give his Papa a hug, giggling a bit when Papa’s hair tickled his neck; the silver strands hung long across Papa’s ever-increasing forehead.

“Viktor!” Yuuri squeaked, suddenly tugging at his T-shirt as if he just remembered he was still in only his boxer shorts.

Papa smiled at them both, forehead still a bit shiny after practice. “How are my two favorite boys?” He asked, kissing them both on the cheek, one after another, his lips lingering a little longer on Yuuri’s. Yuuri blushed brilliantly and Yuri noticed that Papa’s hand stayed at Yuuri’s waist, keeping them all close together for a big family hug. “So, what have we settled on?”

“Yuuri has memories, Papa.”

“I know, Uncle Chris made them for him.”

“Yes, but they are still his, which means they’re real to him.”

Papa nodded. “I suppose so,” he said, squeezing Yuuri’s side gently, making the Synthetic blush a bit more.

“So, we should go where his memories are from so he can see the places. Even if his family is made up, Uncle Chris probably based the location on real places. It could be fun to see it, and it would let Yuuri see the real thing, that way he stops saying it’s all made up. At least some of its real. And even if it’s not, going there will let us all make real memories together.”

Papa and Yuuri both stared at him for a long moment before Papa smiled. “You’re right, Yura.”

“He is?” Yuuri asked, looking confused. “But I’m just a Synthetic. You shouldn’t go out of the way to chase down my imaginary family.”

Both Yuri and his Papa huffed in exasperation. Yuuri was better about it than when he came there, but he still always thought so little of himself. Papa had instructed Yuri when he’d first brought Yuuri home to always correct him when he undervalued himself, and Yuri had taken it to heart, always loving his nanny just as much as he loved Papa. Yuuri might not be human, but Yuri had seen how sad he was when he’d arrived in their home, and no one deserved to look that sad.

“Yes, we should, zoloste,” Papa said with a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “I told you ages ago we should visit Japan. It’s where your memories are from, so we should follow them and see where it takes us, like an adventure.”

“Yes!” Yuri cheered, making them both jump. They’d been getting lost in their own world again; something that was happening more and more these days. “We should go as soon as Papa can take off work!”

“Actually,” Papa said, with a tap on his chin. “I am skating at the NHK this year. If we’re already there, it’s really no trouble to extend our stay a few days. If we all like it we can go back in the summer.”

“But practice!” Yuuri gasped and Papa just smiled. “A few days won’t hurt me. What do you say, Yura?”

“Yes! Yuuri we have to go! I want to see your home!”

“But it’s not real,” Yuuri whispered, twisting his fingers together. “It’s just an implanted memory. I’m a Synthetic; I was created in a lab.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not a person,” Yuri said stubbornly.

“Or that they don’t matter.” Papa agreed. “Let’s go visit together, Yuuri. It’ll be short so if it’s too painful we can just leave. But if you don’t go, you’ll regret it. Remember what I’ve been telling you? Your heart may be circuits, but it doesn’t make us love you any less. Let us do this for you, Yuuri.”

Yuri gripped Yuuri’s hand as Papa rubbed his arm. Yuuri’s eyes were swinging back and forth between them, lip worrying between his teeth. “Okay.”

Yuri and his Papa cheered, and they all spent the night planning their trip together. There was a ninja castle in the town of Yuuri’s memories and Yuri couldn’t wait to see it in person.

He was so excited for their trip and seeing Yuuri’s home he couldn’t sleep. He kept telling Makkachin about all the fun they’d have in Japan, because of course Makkachin was coming to. Potya couldn’t go though because Potya was what Papa called a homebody. He’d stay with Aunt Lilia. Then again, maybe Potya would like Japan; they wouldn’t know for sure till they tried.

He hopped out of bed even though he knew Papa would be cross with him. Yuuri might be too, but he’d still tuck him back in. He padded down the hall, eager to ask his Papa if Potya could come to Japan when he heard a strange noise coming from Papa’s room. It sounded like Yuuri, only a little different.

Stealing himself, his slowly turned the knob and peaked in. Yuuri wasn’t wearing any pants, and neither was Papa. Yuri couldn’t really see what was going on but based on some things he’d overheard other skaters and Chris say, he had a very strong feeling that Papa and Yuuri were doing ‘adult stuff’. What other explanation could there be for Papa kissing Yuuri’s privates?

Yuri quietly closed the door and ran back to his room. He managed to do a passable job at tucking himself back in before he called Makka up to join him. Cuddling up against the poodle and closing his eyes, he sighed.

“Yuuri’s a pervert too, Makkachin,” he whispered, earning him a soft woof of agreement before he drifted off to sleep. He’d forgive his Papa and Yuuri if it meant they stayed together, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri definitely learned the word pervert from Mila a few days before and it's now his new favorite word. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, it's part of an AU I originally wrote over a year ago (!!!) and never posted. I'm trying to go through AUs like this and post the bits I have in a series so I can finally share some of my 'unfinished' AUs. Sick of sitting on stuff. Hope to have the part of this AU where Yuuri and Viktor meet out soon, just need to give it a nice edit.
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated. Be sure to check out my tumblr/twitter (ajwolf84) or subscribe to me to keep up with all my fics!


End file.
